Witch 3
by Argo0
Summary: Harry Potter manages an up and coming girl band called Witch 3, made up of his best friends since childhood. Of course, right before their first big show, the girls have a surprise for him, one that he's more than eager to accept, even if the clock is ticking. SMUT HP/HG/SB/DG.


WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, including group sex. If this bothers you, then you should probably leave now.

AN: Greetings friends, I hope this post finds you well.

This story was inspired by the hentai movie Katenano; Idol Sister and I'll be honest, probably isn't that great, but I liked the idea so this is the end result.

As usual, I'm always grateful for reviews and comments, even if they are anonymous, but please, if you ask a question that you expect an answer to, you need to leave a way for me to get back to you.

Also, I'm moving soon and may not have internet for a week or two, so your reviews may go unanswered for a while. I will try to work around this, or failing that, I will respond to all reviews once I do get that sweet, sweet interwebz.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

* * *

Harry Potter quickly walked through the halls of Wembley Stadium, fixed upon his destination. He was the manager of a newly successful and popular girl band known as Witch 3 and today was the first concert in what would be the first step on a European Tour, which would hopefully lead to a world tour later on. Of course, it was little over an hour before the girls were supposed to go on stage, and he had just received a text from Hermione, telling him that they needed to see him right now in their dressing room.

So Harry ceased his observations of the sound tests and immediately made his way to where his girls were. He barely noticed anything else in the halls, until when he arrived at the dressing room where he was shouted at when he grasped the door handle. "Mr Potter," came a young, scandalised voice. "You can't go in there! It's the girls dressing room."

Harry turned an annoyed glance towards the attendant, a fairly cute brunette wearing a simple black shirt and black pants and completed the look with a headset resting on her head and a white clipboard which she was currently using as a barrier between her and the band manager. Despite her scolding her tone, her body language suggested that she was intimidated by him. Which was exactly the kind of image he wanted to portray. "In case you've forgotten, I'm their manager, and if there's a problem, I need to be notified so I can fix it," he said, using what Susan called his 'scary manager' voice. "Besides, I've known all three of them since I was four years old. Trust me, them changing isn't anything I haven't seen before."

He ignored the scandalised gasp and entered the dressing room, closing and locking it behind him. Despite being in the limelight all the time, Harry did everything in his power to ensure that at least part of his girls' lives stayed private. "Hermione I got your text, what's the…" He asked once he'd locked the door, pausing to admire the visions of loveliness before him.

Lounging on the sofa were his three childhood friends, his constant companions since he had been four years old; the cool and leggy blonde, Daphne Greengrass, the bubbly and busty red head, Susan Bones, and the intelligent brunette Hermione Granger, who had an ass to die for. And in the current outfits there were wearing, they were unbelievably hot.

They all practically grown up together and Harry had very few memories where at least one of the girls wasn't present. After his father James had been murdered, he had left his sizeable fortune to his wife and Harry's mother Lily. While she put most of that money aside for their son and then infant daughter Violet, Lily had bought a large house, with the intention of renting the rooms to women getting away from domineering men.

The women who would eventually move in were Emma Granger, a dentist going through a messy divorce, Anastasia Greengrass, the mother of two escaping her emotionally abusive and financially controlling husband, and Amelia Bones, a police officer who adopted her brother's child after he killed his wife then himself after a drug induced psychotic episode. The older children; Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Susan grew up playing together and would eventually form a bond stronger than most would believe possible. The younger children, Violet and Anastasia's youngest daughter Astoria, would also form a similar bond with each other, although both idolised their adopted older siblings, particularly big brother Harry.

Growing up with them, Harry had always felt that his childhood friends were very attractive, and this was after seeing them in various stages of undress throughout his life. But right there, as the three beauties sat on the sofa, Harry couldn't recall that they looked sexier. Not that he could recall much in his current state; faced with the three singers looking as amazing as they did, it was no small miracle that Harry could remember to even breath. "Do you like our outfits," Daphne said, with a definite purr in her voice.

All three of the woman stood up, and gave Harry an even better look how their bodies. Daphne looked gorgeous as usual. She was wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress that perhaps covered more skin than the outfits of the other two women in the room, with the turtle neck top and the hem finishing just above her knee. However, when the blonde turned around to give him a better look, Harry noticed that the slit at the side of the skirt went all the way up to her hip, giving an amazing view of her impossibly long legs.

Next was Susan, with her ever infectious smile present. The red head wore a short black skirt which showed off her own pair of nice legs, but the part that really grabbed Harry's attention was her top. It was a pale yellow, low cut halter top, dipping low enough to show off her ample DD cups along with the upper portion of her toned stomach. If she didn't somehow manage to cause a riot with her breasts more than two thirds uncovered, it would be because people wouldn't be able to take their eyes her off gorgeous tits.

Finally, there was Hermione, the one he had known the longest. She was wearing these impossibly short shorts that hugged her ass like they were made for her. Although it was difficult to tell, as she was wearing a red sleeveless coat that ended below her knees, buttoned around her chest to display a nice amount of cleavage and flayed out at the bottom to frame her legs. The way it followed her movements made the allure of her ass almost mysterious, and Harry knew that men were going to be chasing that ass all night.

All three girls were also wearing four inch heels, each with their favourite colour.

"You all look divine," he said with reverence and awe, causing all three to giggle.

"Glad you think so," Susan said cheekily. "Because before we go out on stage, we wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Harry queried. "What for?"

Hermione walked over to the young man with an adoring smile and pulled him over to the sofa, forcing him to sit down. He was then joined by Hermione and Daphne on either side, who folded their legs beneath them while Susan, oddly enough, sat down next his legs. having three beautiful women pressing their hot bodies against his own was affecting his blood flow. Sure he had grown up with these women, but that didn't make him immune to their charms. After all, unlike any other man in the world, he knew what lay beneath their sexy outfits. "For everything you've done for us," Hermione explained.

However, her words did little to relieve his confusion and so Daphne continued. "You've worked so hard to get us where we are," she said to him, placing a grateful kiss on his cheek. "You went to business school so you could be our manager and used your family's money to get us started. We've wanted to be music stars since we had our first singing lessons and it's because of you that our dreams are coming true."

It was the one thing that his girls shared that Harry didn't; their musical talent. From a young age the girls had learned that they all loved and were quite gifted at singing and it sometimes led to Harry, who barely knew which way to hold a trumpet, feeling left out. However, the girls made sure to always include their male friend wherever possible and as they got older, Harry became less resentful of their talent and supported them wherever possible, whether it be waiting outside the music room while they finished practice or attending every concert or performance they were in. When they mentioned that they were interested in turning their passion into their career, Harry did everything in his power to ensure that they would be successful, and eventually studied business in order to be their manager, something they had joked about as kids.

"You don't need to thank me," Harry told his girls. "Making your dreams come true is my dream."

His words merely caused the loving smile each young woman wore to widen. "We know that, Harry," Susan said from his knee, her voice turning husky. "And we love you for it. But we wanted to show our appreciation in a more… tangible way and make one of your other dreams come true."

"Which dream is that," Harry couldn't help but asked, hoping that the lust he saw in his girls' eyes wasn't his imagination.

The answer to his question was given in the form of three enigmatic smiles from three beautiful women. However, before he could ask for any kind of clarification, Harry felt his head being turned towards Daphne, who crashed her mouth against his, forcing him into a lust filled kiss.

Considering how close they had all been throughout their lives, it had seemed natural for the four friends to experiment with their bodies when they were teenagers. Harry and Hermione had lost their virginities together, on the New Year's Eve after Harry had turned sixteen. The following weekend, Daphne had lured Harry to her own bed, albeit with not that much resistance from the young man, and two days later, it was Susan's turn. And while no romantic relationship blossomed between Harry or his girls, at least in the conventional sense, they all continued to have sex, even if Harry's typical male dream of being with them all at the same time was never recognised.

At least, until today it seemed.

Daphne's tongue forced its way into his mouth, and began duelling with his own for dominance. While their tongues were engaged, Harry could feel Hermione move about beside him as she started unbuttoning his grey shirt and running her delicate fingers along his muscular chest. Soon though she removed her fingers and began laying small kisses along his chest, causing him to jolt when she began lightly sucking his nipple.

While Hermione and Daphne concentrated on his torso and mouth respectively, Susan did not remain idle either. Her hands move from where they rested on his knees upwards to his belt, nimbly loosening it and pulling it out of the loops of his black pants. Pulling open the button and undoing the zipper, Susan then reached through his boxers and pulled out his half-mast member, Harry not being immune to the touches of his girls. "There he is," Susan cooed, something she usually did when she laid eyes on his cock.

Normally, Harry would roll his eyes at her cheeky greeting, but with his mouth being plundered by a blonde, and a brunette sucking his nipples, he founded it difficult to focus on anything else, even if Susan's soft hand on his penis did feel fantastic. Fortunately, the redhead had a plan to help Harry focus on her. "Ease up, girls," she playfully scolded. "Trust me, he's going to want to see what I've got in store for him."

With a final kiss from Daphne, and a final lick of his nipple from Hermione, they both pulled away, and finally Harry could focus all of his attention on what Susan was doing. She was sitting there, between his legs and gently stroking his member, wearing a perky smile on her face. Her top had been further pulled apart, giving Harry an unimpeached view of her bountiful breasts, including her erect pink nipples. "This would probably be easier if you didn't have these pants on," she commented, before giving his cock a light kiss on its head.

Harry lifted up his hips off the sofa and allowed all three women to pull off his shoes, pants and boxers off. Where they went, Harry neither knew nor cared, as Susan wasted no time bringing his manhood to her mouth, sucking on the rod like a favourite snack. He moaned at the sensation, Susan's talented mouth working its wonderful magic on his member.

Such as the incredible feeling that it took a while for him to realise that Hermione and Daphne now sitting beside him, their dainty fingers slowing and sensually tracing the contours of his chest. He had to admit that it felt nice, especially in conjunction with what Susan was doing to his penis, which was currently running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. "Damn, Susan… that feels… really good," the manager groaned as the head of his cock touched the back of the redhead's throat.

He weaved his hands through her long red hair, his fingers tangling with her copper coloured tresses as she shot him a seductive look with her deep brown eyes and once again deep throated him. Moaning erotically as her cock-filled mouth sucked his member, she then pulled herself off, revealing his fully erect eight-inch penis, glistening with her saliva. "Mmm, I never get tired of seeing this monster cock," Susan moaned delightedly, before turning to her female friends. "We're so lucky, aren't we girls, to have a best friend who's so gifted and talented."

"We sure are," Daphne and Hermione said at the exact same time, causing all three to giggle.

Harry however, didn't find it that funny. "I'm the lucky one," he said honestly. "You girls are so talented and beautiful. You would all do well in anything you chose, I'm just lucky you let me tag along for the ride."

Of course this just caused all three of his girls to sigh in fond exasperation. "You're wrong Harry," Hermione told him in the voice she saved for when she was telling him off for being or doing something stupid. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and I don't mean just this concert. It was always you that kept us together, and I doubt we'd last long without you."

"We all love you Harry," Daphne told him. "It's something that we all share and what connects us to each other. Our friendship is stronger because of you. If it wasn't for you…"

All three of the girls looked pensive as Daphne trailed off, none of them wanting to really think about life without Harry. Naturally, it was Susan's perky behaviour put things back on track. "Never mind that," she said brightly, stroking Harry's spit covered cock. "The important thing is that you are here with us, and we love you, just as much as you love us. Now we could keep talking about heavy topics about who's luckier than who, OR you can just accept that we're the lucky ones for having you in our lives and you're lucky because you have three gorgeous babes desperate for your hard cock."

This immediately lightened the mood, and caused all three to chuckle as Susan stood up and hiked up her short black skirt, showing Harry her lacy pale yellow panties, with a noticeable wet spot on her centre. At a teasingly slow pace, Susan hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her smooth legs. Once they hit the floor around her high heels, she stepped out of them and then straddled Harry's lap, rubbing her dripping slit along the underside of his shaft. "I think that's enough foreplay," she said with a sexy smirk as Harry moaned. "It's been too long since I've had this bad boy in me, and I want to fix that."

As she placed the head of his manhood between her lips, Harry couldn't help but comment. "It hasn't been that long since we had sex."

"It's been… ah… several weeks… thanks to this show...," Susan gasped as she lowered herself upon the flesh rod. "That's way too long for me…"

Harry would have laughed, but instead groaned as his stiffness was engulfed in Susan's wonderful warmth. "Damn… so tight…" he groaned.

As Susan concentrated on getting as much of his man meat in her as possible, Harry brought his hands up to her bountiful breasts, gently squeezing them and causing her to moan in delight. After all their times together, he quickly learned that Susan loved having her breasts played with, especially when she rode him like she was currently doing. "Yes, Harry…" she moaned erotically, gasping hotly when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. "Just… just like that… yes…"

When she had been thirteen, her breasts had been a sensitive issue for her. Other girls had started developing before her, including Hermione and Daphne, and Susan had felt embarrassed about her lack of bust. But Harry, ever the hero, had saved her self-esteem, ensuring that he thought she was pretty, no matter what. Being told that by the guy she had a crush on, although to be fair, Hermione and Daphne had the same kind of feelings towards the boy, elated Susan.

And even though she developed later than most of her peers, when she did develop, boy did she _develop_. By the time she was fifteen, she was at least a full cup bigger than most of her classmates, much to the amusement of Daphne and Hermione, the jealousy of the rest of the girls, and the irritation of Harry. Because while he still assured her she was pretty, and the way his eyes kept darting down to her now impressive cleavage, which Susan loved showing off, he was forever warding off pervy boys who just wanted to feel the biggest set of tits in the school.

Of course, when they first started having sex, Harry proved himself to be the typical boy and went straight for her breasts. Fortunately for her though, he quickly learned what she liked and soon he was able to set her on fire with arousal, just by groping and sucking her breasts. Much like he was currently doing. "Oh god… oh yes…" Susan cried as Harry lightly bit her nipple all the while she continued to move her hips along his shaft. "Fuck… this feels so… good…"

"Ah… god… ah Susan…" Harry groaned, momentarily releasing her nipple as the redhead's walls squeezing his cock wonderfully. "Fuck… I don't… think… I can hold it… much longer…"

He had always had impressive stamina and staying power, at least when it came to bedroom activities, but with the stress of organising the show and just being too busy to do anything other than work and sleep, it seemed that this coupling would be on the shorter side. Still he was determined to make sure Susan came before he did. "Looks like you… needed this… more than you thought…" panted Susan teasingly. "Mr 'It-hasn't-been-that-long-since-we-had-sex'."

Her chuckle was cut off as she let out a short gasp as Harry irritably bit her nipple again. He'd be worried about causing her pain if he didn't know how much she enjoyed it. While he continued to suck and nip at the small bud, he used his other hand to pinch and massage her other nipple, knowing how sensitive they were. He delighted in her gasped and increased the movement of his own hips, matching her downward thrusts with his own, determined to make her cum. "Oh god… Harry… fuck… so close…" Susan chanted, feeling her approaching climax. "Fuck… ah… ah… OOOOOOOOOHH."

The busty redhead shuddered as pleasure coursed through her body. Harry loved the way her tits jiggled as she came, as well as how her walls squeezed his cock, as if she were determined to ensure that he would share in her pleasure. "Susan… ah… dammit… I'm… ah cumming…" Harry couldn't help but grunt as he released his load into her.

Susan hummed in delight as she felt Harry paint her insides white with his seed. It was a feeling she loved, and never shied from indulging in it, whatever the consequences. However, as much as she wanted to just sit there with Harry's cock lodged in her pussy and bask in post orgasmic bliss, she knew they were on a schedule and Harry still had others who needed him. "Come on then," Susan said, always perky after a good orgasm as she removed himself from his lap. "You need to see to the others."

"Others?" Harry couldn't help but query, which earned him not just a giggle from right in front of him, but from either side of him as well.

Darting his head left then right, he quickly remembered that Hermione and Daphne had not just disappeared. Rather, each girl had scooted to the arms of the sofa, and given the way Hermione had her hand down her shorts, and Daphne's hand had slipped through the slit of her dress, had felt the need to stimulate themselves while they watched. "You forgot we were here, didn't you," questioned Daphne with a teasing smirk.

Harry's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "N-n-no of course not…" he stuttered, causing all three women to laugh again.

"It's fine, Harry," the blonde told him, all the while Harry could still see movement underneath her dress. "As you can see, Hermione and I are more than capable of entertaining ourselves for a few moments."

"Besides," Hermione said cutting in with a slightly more serious tone. "You always focus on the girl you're with at the time. It makes us feel special. It just one of the many reasons why we love you."

Before Harry could respond that he loved them too, Daphne quickly cut him off. "Come on, let's save the mushy stuff for later," she snapped. "We're on a schedule and I still need your dick in me."

"Who said it was your turn," Hermione shot back, even as Harry shifted over to the blonde diva.

"Easier access," came Daphne's cheeky reply, as she grasped the edge of the slit in her dress and pulled it aside, giving Harry a wonderful view of her long legs and her emerald green panties, which like Susan's had a large wet spot on the crotch.

He hooked his thumbs on the waistband, sensually and slowly pulling them along Daphne's long legs, teasing the blonde with his touch while savouring the silky smoothness of her skin. "Dammit, Harry, we don't have time for your teasing," She scolded. "You can romance and tease me later, right now just fuck me."

Harry chuckled at her impatience. "I supposed that means you don't want me to eat you out either," he teased as he fully removed her panties and dropping them onto the floor.

"Later, when we have time and I can make you eat me out for hours," Daphne replied, her impatience becoming more and more evident. "But seriously, Harry, you have a hot blonde basically begging you to fuck her, how is your dick not in me yet?"

"Because teasing you is too much fun," he laughed, nevertheless lining himself up with the blonde's lower lips.

He pressed forward, easing the head in to part the lips, before sinking himself in deeper. "Mmm… yes… just like that…" Daphne commented, enjoying the steady rate in which he filled her up.

"You happy now," Harry grunted with a smirk. "The hot blonde now has my dick in her."

Daphne gave a small laugh. "It's a promising start."

"Oh for fucks sake," came Hermione's voice, interrupting their banter. "Would you just hurry up and fuck her? We don't have a lot of time, and I still want to be fucked as well."

The pair laughed, as did Susan, who returned to sitting on the floor and like the brunette on the sofa, had her fingers dancing around her womanhood as they watched their friends bone each other. "Better do as she says," Harry said, moving his hips out of Daphne before pressing forward again. "It Hermione's actually swearing, then you know she's pretty close to actually hitting us."

Daphne let out a weird laugh crossed with a moan, which Harry found oddly erotic. "She only hits you…" she replied, gasping as he filled her depths again. "Because you're the… only one who… reallly… oh… deserves it."

She groaned again as Harry, ignoring her last comment, hooked his arms underneath her knees and pulled up. His new position allowed him to penetrate her even deeper, something that the blonde was thankful for. "Fuck yes… fuck… ah Harry…" Daphne moaned erotically, loving the feeling of Harry's cock deep inside her. "So deep… just like that… so gooooood…"

When Daphne had been very young, she had quickly learned how cruel men could be. She watched as her mother was manipulated into doing whatever her father wanted to do, and just how a well-placed word could send her beloved mother into a fit a tears. Fortunately for Daphne and Astoria, Anastasia refused to allow her daughters to be used in the same way she had been. She filed for divorce, which had been a long and bitter struggle that ultimately left her with nothing except her daughters and her freedom. Which was what she wanted, although financially she was in a bind. Daphne hated to think what might have become of them if it hadn't been for Lily Potter.

Unfortunately, during her school years, her opinion of men didn't change. Young boys liked to show their affection by being mean and pulling hair and when she began to blossom into a beautiful young woman, their lustful stares did not go unnoticed. She despised any boy who approached her asking for a date and she began to earn a reputation for being cold and frigid. And that would have great had it been a deterrent, except that many boys saw it as a challenge to be the one who finally melted the Ice Queen.

Of course, Harry had always been the exception. Any little boy who tried to win her affections by pulling her pigtails quickly found a fistful of sand in his face, courtesy of the young Harry Potter. He was always a well behaved boy except when it came to his friends; hurt one them and all bets were off. The boys got a little smarter in high school, usually trying to buddy up to Harry in hopes that he'd set them up with one of his increasingly attractive best friends. Of course Harry wasn't stupid and saw through their act, which naturally led to more fights.

In short, Harry wanted nothing from her but her friendship and her happiness. It was why giving him everything was so easy.

"Mmm… fuck… I love it… I love your cock… so deep in me…" Daphne cried in ecstasy.

Harry grunted again as he bottomed out in her. "I bet you do," he responded. "You're just a slut aren't you Daphne… a slut for my huge cock…"

"Fuck… yes… I'm a slut… just for you…" the blonde moaned.

Harry proceeded to pound his blonde friend, the moans of his other friends behind him as they pleasured themselves egging him on. His eyes tried remaining on her lovely face and how it looked in the throes of ecstasy, but they kept drifting to her perky C-cup breast, clearly unbound with the way they bounced within her dress. It was hypnotic. "Oh god… fuck… so close…" Daphne moaned, her voice bringing Harry's eyes back up to her face.

He grunted as her walls squeezed him pleasantly, and knew that he wasn't far off either. "Damn… Daph… so… tight…" he stammered, trying to hold off just a little longer.

With no warning, Daphne brought her flailing arms under control and firmly grabbed hold of Harry's hair, pulling his face down to meet hers in a longing kiss. Despite having been caught off guard by her rough handling of him, Harry nevertheless slipped his tongue into her mouth, where the fought for dominance in the space created by their joined mouths. When both of them achieved their climax, they moaned into each other's mouths, Harry bottoming out in her again as her walls squeezed him while he released his load in Daphne, who loved the feeling of his seed filling her cavern.

Hermione watched with excited glee as Harry's tight arse clenched as he came inside Daphne. Her fingers, which had been squirming inside her womanhood as she watched the couple in front of her, sped up in anticipation. She knew that once Harry pulled out of the blonde woman, then it would soon be her turn and she couldn't wait. Her fingers were all well and good, but what her body really wanted was Harry's fat cock inside her.

Like Hermione, Susan watched the couple as they came, although she knew it wasn't her turn so it'll be at least a little while longer before she could have Harry again. Hopefully, he would be amenable to their proposal and she'd only have to wait until after the show. "Damn… this is hot," she couldn't help but comment as they groaned into each other's moan and their orgasms subsided.

Her words seemed to break the spell over the couple as their lips separated. "Mmm… that felt so good," Daphne said saucily.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Harry laughed, pulling himself out of her, enjoying the moan she released as his cock was removed from her depths.

"Urg, enough of your banter," Hermione complained from her spot on the sofa. "Come Harry. We all want to have your cum in our pussies when we go on stage, so hurry up and fuck me."

Harry couldn't help but eye his brunette friend, noting that she had removed her coat while he had been busy with Daphne, leaving her in just her skimpy crimson bra holding up her firm C-cups. "I'd love to, I really would, for so many reasons," he said, before gesturing to his wilting penis. "But I'm going to need a minute if you want that wish to come true."

Hermione grunted as she rolled her eyes, before moving over to Harry and lowering her mouth onto his manhood. "Gah… Hermione…" he exclaimed at the sudden wetness engulfing his member.

The bushy haired brunette ignored him and began to move her mouth along his shaft. She savoured the combined flavours of all three of her childhood friends, and found that she actually enjoyed the taste. She would have liked to continue to just slowly and steadily sucked his cock, but they were on a schedule, and as she said, all three of the girls wanted to go out on stage with Harry's cum inside their willing bodies, and if she wanted that, then she needed to suck with purpose.

For several moments, Harry found it difficult to process anything. Seriously, if there was a mass murderer in the room, it was doubtful that the dark haired man would have noticed. Sure, this hadn't been the first time he'd received a blow job from Hermione, even if she was always more reluctant than the others to give him one. No, the reason for his befuddlement was the fact that Hermione was generally a bit more prudish, and in many cases more cautious and sensible, when it came to sex. She didn't give a lot of oral sex, and although Harry knew she enjoyed it, she seemed just as reluctant to receive it. Probably had something to do with having a dentist for a mother.

Yet here she was; sucking on his cock completely on her own initiative, with no request from him at all. And not only was she sucking it, she was sucking it eagerly, as if it was a favoured treat. But perhaps what was most peculiar, was that his cock had been in two women without so much as a tissue to clean it. And it wasn't like she was unaware of this fact, she had been only a few feet away when it happened, so Hermione knew exactly what she was doing that.

However, as Harry's mind thought about how eager Hermione seemed to be to clean the other womens' juices with her mouth, it was derailed by the fact that Hermione was very eager to clean those juices with her mouth. With each bob of her bushy haired head taking more and more of his cock in her mouth, and Harry decided not to question his fortune. "Fuck… ah… Hermione…" he grunted as his head went down her throat. "Fuck… so good…"

Hermione pulled herself away from the appendage, releasing it with a loud pop from her lips. She gave Harry's resurrected manhood an appreciative look, satisfied that at his restoration. Shooting him a saucy wink, she moved herself again, turning around on her knees and resting her forearms on the arm of the sofa. She turned her head back to look at Harry, and couldn't help but giggle as his eyes couldn't leave her ass, still clad in her tiny denim shorts. Knowing how much he loved her derriere, she gave it a little wiggle for his benefit, causing the young man to groan. "Come on Harry, what are you waiting for," she teased, still wiggling her rump. "A written invitation?"

Harry really needed no other invitation than that, although he did give a small growl at her teasing, which just further aroused the brunette. He approached her, bumping his erection against her clothed rear, before reaching around to the front of her shorts and undid the button that secured them. He then hooked his fingers on the waistband, making sure that he had her panties as well, and then pulled both garments down, causing them to bunch around the middle of her thighs. Then, as payback for her cheek, he slapped her own cheeks, causing an indignant squeak from Hermione, which triggered a few giggles from everyone else. "Well, you've been nagging me almost all night to be quick," Harry said, lining himself up with Hermione's vagina. "So I hope you're ready for me, because here I come."

Truthfully, he needn't have worried. Whether it was from the erotic atmosphere their orgy had created, or her own digital stimulation, Hermione was drenched and he easily slid inside her. "Jesus… so wet… so tight…" he grunted, entering his third pussy in less than an hour.

"Ah… hmmm… it feels… ah… it feels really gooood…" Hermione moaned, as Harry proceeded to thrust inside her.

As Harry's hips began to move in and out of Hermione's womanhood, Susan, who still sat on the floor, and Daphne, who lay against the opposing arm of the sofa, smirked at each other as they enjoyed the after effects of their orgasms. They knew that Hermione might act all prim and proper ninety percent of the time, but once she got Harry's cock in her, she acted like any common whore or animal in heat. "So slutty," Susan couldn't help but tease.

"If only people knew what an absolute tramp the prim and proper Hermione Granger could be," Daphne continued, with a teasing smirk on her face. "What would your mother say?"

"She'd… ah… scold me… for using filthy language… oh yes Harry… before she'd congratulate me… fuck… on landing such… a… ah… handsome stud…" Hermione moaned, each time Harry's cock head touched her cervix making it harder to talk. "Even if I… oh god… have to share him… with you two… oh fuck… sluts…"

Hermione knew that she acted in a way that many would call prudish. It earned her a bit of grief during high school, with her bullies saying that she was never going to get a boyfriend with all her proper behaviour. A statement that ended up being true, although mainly because outside of Harry, boys and men held little interest to her. Boys were too immature and didn't know what they wanted, and men knew exactly what they wanted, which wasn't something Hermione was prepared to give.

But after she lost her virginity to Harry when they were sixteen, she discovered another side to herself. This new side was one the loved the feeling of Harry's hard cock sliding in and out of her, much like it was right now. And she discovered that she loved it when Harry bent her other something, she wasn't picky, and took her like an animal, much like what he was doing now. She also discovered she loved dirty talk, the dirtier the better, and how her words always seemed to egg Harry on, much like they were doing now. "Who is she to call us sluts," Daphne scoffed, interrupting Hermione's focus on her pleasure.

"I think she's forgotten that this little orgy was her idea," Susan said from the floor, and Hermione could hear the smirk in her voice.

"What, really?" Harry exclaimed, with a small interruption in his rhythm.

Of course Hermione wasn't going to allow anything to prevent her from reaching her climax, which was so close. Not even her two traitorous friends who already had theirs. "Harry," she scolded in her usual bossy tone. "I swear to god if you stop fucking me to talk to those sluts, I'm going to strangle you."

This earned a laugh from her three childhood friends, but the message was well received as Harry quickly restored his tempo and soon Hermione was struggling to withhold her moans or formulate proper sentences. "Yes… fuck… just like… ahh… just like that…" she moaned erotically.

Harry grunted as he pounded his oldest friend. Despite already having deposited a load in Daphne and Susan each, he knew that he couldn't hold back for long. All of his friends felt amazing wrapped around him, and while he would normally hold off to preserve each coupling, as despite some appearance, they weren't his harem of always horny sex slaves, they were not a common occurrence. Although given some of the comments made by the girls, that may be changing. Still time was of the essence right now, and so he was determined to push Hermione over the edge before quickly following her. And by the sound of her voice and how her walls tightened around him, that wasn't too far away. "Fuck… ah… oh god… oh god… HarrrrRRRRRYYY," Hermione cried, as her orgasm shook her to the core, causing her body to thrash about and sent her bushy hair flying all over the place.

With a firm grip on Hermione's bucking hips, Harry gave a few final thrusts into the brunette, before releasing his seed inside her. "Fuck… ah… Hermione…" he grunted, his cum filling the last of his childhood friends that night.

Susan and Daphne watched their two friends finish together, their genitals remaining connected as Harry ensured all his cum entered the young woman he had just fucked. After several moments he then pulled out, treating the girls to the glorious sight of his glistening cock once again. They also couldn't help but notice a small bit of white cum dribbling from Hermione's now swollen pussy and how erotic it was. "This may not have been such a great idea after all," she moaned, as she shifted into a more comfortable sitting position.

The other girls looked at each other. "Sounded like you didn't regret anything at all," Susan commented. "Judging by that performance."

She shot them a curious look before replaying what she just said in her head and realising how they interpreted it. "Oh right, I didn't mean I regret having this orgy," she said, looking at Harry to make sure he knew where she was coming from. "This was fucking fantastic and we are so doing it again, and soon," she said, causing Harry to chuckle at the vehement nods Susan and Daphne gave in agreement. "It's just that, all I really want to do right now is take a nap for a few hours before going another round."

This earned a chuckle from the others before Harry checked the clock in the room. "Unfortunately, round two and post orgy snuggling will have to wait," he explained, nodded at the clock. "You're supposed to be on stage in less than twenty minutes. Just enough time to get dressed again."

"Harry's right," Hermione added. "We've had our fun, shown Harry we really appreciate him, and can now go on stage with his cum in our pussies with no one being any the wiser. It's time to get to work."

As Harry and the girls went about the dressing room, locating any missing articles of clothes and returning them to their previous state, Harry couldn't help but ask, "Does anyone actually wanna explain this whole 'going on stage with a cream pie' thing you've been talking about?"

His response came in the form of three simultaneous shrugs. "We just think it's hot," Daphne explained. "Dancing and singing up on stage, with all of us with the cum of the same man inside us, just gets us going for some reason. Kinda like how you can never stop looking at my legs, or Susan's tits, or Hermione's ass."

All three girls laughed at Harry's small blush at having been caught. "Oh Harry, one more thing," said Hermione, doing the last of her buttons of her red coat. "You remember that time when we were eighteen and we made you pick one of us to be your girlfriend?"

Harry nodded as he did remember. The three girls had confronted him about sleeping with all of them, like it had been some big secret, and had told Harry to pick one of them as his girlfriend. Straight away, he had refused, saying that he couldn't do that, as they were all precious to him and he could never prefer one over the others, even if it meant never sleeping with any of them ever again. He had been sure that he was never having sex again, but the girls just nodded and smiled, like he had said all the right things and it was never mentioned again. Until now.

"I do," he verbally confirmed, before his eyes narrowed. "Why bring that up now?" he asked before a thought struck him. "You're not seriously going to ask me to pick now are you? Because I can tell you my answer hasn't changed."

The girls laughed again at their male friend. "That's not what we were going to say," Susan said to him, wrapping her arms around his chest while pressing her own into his back.

"We've actually made the choice for you," Daphne explained as she joined the red head and pressed herself against Harry's side. "We're tired of the whole friends with benefits thing. Especially when we all know you're sleeping with each of us."

Hermione also joined their group hug, wrapping her arms around them all. "So we decided that you're just going to have to date all of us," she told him, once again using her 'you don't have a choice' voice.

"All of you," Harry said, the hope in his voice so typically male it earned a snort from the women in the room.

"I think he likes the idea," Susan said with a chuckle.

Hermione, however, was all business. "Look Harry, the short of it is that yes, we all want to be your girlfriends," she told him. "Naturally a relationship like this will be difficult, so we'll need to discuss some things, but just know that we're yours, and you are ours."

Harry nodded, because really what else was he going to do. Growing up, he knew that logically, he and his three childhood friends would have to go their own separate ways eventually, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to do everything in his power to delay that. And now, his girls, or girlfriends he should say, had found a solution that would let them stay together.

And he was going to be living the fantasy of every man in the world, once the world saw his girls in action tonight.

"Alright then," he announced, all three of the girls looking at him intently, and lovingly. "I guess we'll discuss how things will work between us later. For now, you girls go out there and rock their world."

His little rallying cry earned him a few giggles from the girls and they made their way to the stage, each of them placing a soft kiss on his lips as they passed him. Harry couldn't help but watch them exit, unable to take his eyes off of them, for more than one reason. He was more than ever hopeful for the future, not just for the girls budding music career, but their new romantic relationship as well.

Yes, the future looked very bright indeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


End file.
